The present invention relates to a truck that is designed to absorb impact force imposed on its driver at the time of collision.
Conventional energy absorbing devices of trucks, such as bumpers, for protecting the driver from collision have been unable to substantially absorb the energy engendered by collision unless they were made considerably larger in size than those for passenger cars etc. because of the greatness of their total deadweight. Also, different from passenger cars etc., kinetic energy added by the carrier and freights loaded thereon has been too great for the collision energy absorbing ability inherently exhibited by the chassis or body frame through their plastic deformation. As a consequence, negative acceleration G, which works on the driver when the truck collides, has increased to such an extent that might endanger the safety of the driver.